dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Bandit
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Bandits are normally found in abandoned locations or open fields waiting to ambush travelers. They can use many of the same skills you and your Pawns have access to. Bandits include all vocations, and although they don't use the upgraded versions of those skills, they can use them rapidly. Fighting a large group could be just as deadly as facing a large monster. Bandits self segregate themselves into male and female bands, and fight with different skills and armor. At early levels (10~23) the all bandits pose a great threat to the Arisen and pawns if their strong attacks land - learning to fight the bandits skilfully or avoiding them altogether are the only tactics. Bandit bands Bandits segregate themselves into male and female bands - the males utilise most vocations, whilst female bandits only use spellcaster and dagger or bow using classes. There are two notable named bands of each the Iron Hammer Bandits led by Maul and based at the The Ruins of Aernst Castle and the female Westron Labrys Bandits led by Ophis who are based at The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort. Independent bands of male or female bandits are encountered throughout Gransys. Female bandits Female bandits are found only in the Cursewood and western parts of the Deos Hills, and on the paths leading up to the The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort, held by the Westron Labrys Bandits - the Westron Labrys' leader Ophis is unique in being the only Magick Archer female bandit in Gransys. All female bandits favor red armor and clothing, including the Sultry armor set, Flame skirt, parts of the Alchemical armor set, Assailant's bracers, and Striker's greaves or iron boots, as well as female only clothing such as the White Stockings and Noblewoman's Corset. Female bandits fight with either bow and or daggers, never swords or shields; they are supported by spellcasters, also in red, who cast healing support spells as well as debilitating spells such as blearing on their foes. Male bandits With the exception of the Iron Hammer Bandits most bandit bands lack any notable leaders. Their overall fighting power depends on the region that they are encountered in - they get more powerful the farther away they are from Cassardis. Independent bandits brandish all sorts of patchwork clothing and armor - parts of the Barbarian Armor Sets as well as blackened versions of low cost fighter and warrior armors are commonly worn. Male bandits may be fighters, warriors, striders, mages, rangers, and occassionally magick archers. The Magick Archer class Bandits are found in the Pastona Cavern and also one in Cursewood Attacks Item Drops *Gold *Shackle The following items can be stolen from Bandits using Master Thief. *Angel's Periapt *Bandit's Mask *Banker's Periapt *Iridescent Talisman *Jewel of Health *Silver Ring *Stone-Moss Poultice Tactics *General tactics for bandits are the same as for any other foe - they can be grappled, thrown, debilitated, staggered and knocked. Unlike wild species of animals, members of bandit bands differ greatly in their resitances to magic and elements. *A number of skills used by male bandits can cause serious problems for new Arisens and their pawns: **The fighter heavy attacks, as well as most of their warrior's attacks have the power to kill a party member in one blow - generally dodging and or blocking is the best tactic. **The bow user's skills inlcude powerful charged attacks, including Mighty Bend and Dire Arrow, and in addition to their standard Loose attacks and mulitarrow skills can be troublesome or deadly - pawn's with the mitigator inclintation may help with these. *If you see one of the two Magick Archers, take him out first or else your party will be pelted with unavoidable arrows. *Do not underestimate Bandits until you are strong enough (roughly level 35-40+), because they are quite dangerous if you are caught unaware, and can kill you quickly. Focus on avoiding their attacks and taking out the ranged attackers and magick users first. *The Sorcerer spell Exequy does not work on human enemies, including bandits. es:Bandidos Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Stun with Lightning *Freeze then shatter Enemy specific (Enemy Soldier) : *Witness a Fighter bandit block an attack In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 300 of each category (Enemy Soldiers, Enemy Bandits and Enemy Wizards) either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page. Notes * Fighter/Warrior Bandits falls under the Hostile Soldier category from the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Strider/Ranger Bandits falls under the Hostile Bandit category from the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Mage/Sorcerer Bandits falls under the Enemy Wizard category from the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge Category:Enemies